1. Field of the Application
This application is directed to fashion accessories and more specifically to outfit complements that fasten to clothing by use of magnetic and clip fasteners to provide a fashionable decorative look.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Clothing and clothing accessories can be expensive and people are often limited in the quantity they can own. Often an article of apparel only allows the owner a single style, limiting the versatility of the article and the ability to wear it frequently with various fashion outfits. Also, if traveling, packing a large amount of different articles of clothing or accessories might be impractical.
It would be desirable to have the ability to change the look or style of an article of clothing in a quick, practical, and cost effective way. Others have attempted to provide pseudo boot toppers, using socks that fold over the upper part of boots. Although such designs may save costs, it is useful for only certain types of footwear, specifically boots. Further, using socks or stretchable bands may allow slippage and limit the owner in adjusting the topper depending upon the position and look desired.
Therefore, what is needed is a solution to at least some of these and other issues and/or disadvantages.